


Kairos

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Flash Fic, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slight Family Feels, slight original female character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Pergantian tahun baru itu dirayakan semua orang—hanya saja caranya berbeda-beda.[ Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk penghuni fandom Joker Game (Anime) Indonesia. Selamat tahun baru! ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: Kairos**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: _Alternative Universe_ , _boys love_ , _out of character_ , _typos_ , _flash fiction_ , dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan untuk orang-orang yang mengisi tahun 2017 saya yang berkecimpung dalam _fandom_ mata-mata ini, terutama untuk setiap orang yang menginspirasi saya di fandom Joker Game Indonesia, yang ketemu di CF kemaren, dan yang meramaikan Twitter saya setahun :”)) _Hope you like it!_**

.

.

.

Ledakan demi ledakan bersahutan di tengah malam yang biasanya sunyi. Langit berbintang kini tak hanya ditemani bulan, tetapi juga kembang api dengan beragam warna. Suara terompet pun tak mau kalah meramaikan malam tersebut.

Malam pergantian tahun memang memiliki magnet tersendiri sampai membuat orang rela terkantuk-kantuk untuk menyambutnya—Sakuma dan Miyoshi juga menjadi bagian dari orang-orang itu. Namun ketimbang berbaur dengan keramaian, keduanya memilih menyepi dan menikmati perayaan meriah itu dari beranda kamar apartemen mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa merasa lebih hangat karena berbalut selimut dan ditemani dua cangkir teh panas.

“Kembang apinya berisik,” cetus Miyoshi tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari langit.

“Namanya juga kembang api,” balas Sakuma seadanya sebelum menyeruput tehnya.

Kekeh renyah Miyoshi tertelan huru hara yang belum reda. “Cukup menggelikan kalau mengingat berapa banyak biaya yang mereka buang hanya untuk satu malam singkat,” ucap pria itu lagi.

Sakuma terdiam sejenak, sedikit banyak membenarkan. “Euforia membuka lembar baru. Lagipula kegiatan ini sudah seperti tradisi; menyambut dengan kembang api dan terompet,” katanya.

“Makanya kubilang menggelikan. Padahal mereka bisa menggunakan uang tersebut untuk hal lain,” jeda singkat, “Kembang api punya personifikasi menyedihkan; mereka meledak di udara, lenyap, dan semua orang tertawa-tawa melihatnya. Bukannya itu memilukan? Tetapi tetap banyak yang merayakannya dengan cara itu.”

Sakuma menggeleng, berusaha memaklumi alur pikiran Miyoshi yang kerap keluar jalur dari apa yang dilihatnya—atau barangkali lebih tepat disebut tak tertebak. Bukannya benci, ia terkadang tak siap dilempari opini-opini tersebut secara beruntun, ditambah waktunya pun tidak terduga—seperti sekarang.

Senyap pun mengudara, mengisolasi mereka dari hiruk-pikuk. Miyoshi pun terlihat tak berniat menyudutkan Sakuma dengan lidah tajamnya, wajahnya mendongak dan matanya menyimak beragam warna dari kembang api. Sakuma juga sadar lebih baik tak bicara lagi daripada disekakmat oleh kekasih yang telah menemaninya setahun yang lalu.

Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga melupakan teh yang lambat laun mendingin. Hening membuat mereka tertarik nostalgia, mengecap lagi suka dan duka dari segudang peristiwa yang telah mereka lewati dan menepis suhu yang seharusnya mampu membuat gigil.

“Sakuma- _san_ ,”

Sakuma tersadar ke daratan, lalu menoleh pada Miyoshi yang masih memandangi langit yang mulai sepi dari serentetan letusan. “Ya?”

Perlahan Miyoshi balas menoleh, memamerkan senyum miring yang selalu diulasnya. “Mohon bantuannya setahun ke depan,” katanya.

_Karena akan ada 365 hari lagi yang akan diisi dengan opini-opini sukar sampai serangkaian teori runyam yang menantinya ke depan._

Paham akan ada beragam rintangan pelik yang menunggunya, Sakuma menghela napas panjang. Tangannya terangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala Miyoshi tanpa merusak poni yang terkasihnya, lalu berucap, “ _Aah_. Mohon bantuannya juga.”

Miyoshi tertawa renyah mendengarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Fukumoto meletakkan secangkir teh hangat serta setoples kue kering di atas meja. Wajah datar ikoniknya tak berubah bahkan kala menatap Odagiri yang masih terduduk bungkam. “Minumlah sebelum dingin,” katanya datar.

Odagiri mengangguk, lalu meneguk teh tersebut hati-hati dan mengigit sebuah kue kering. Kepalanya mengangguk, lalu menatap Fukumoto sama datarnya. “Enak,” pujinya singkat.

“Baguslah,” ucap Fukumoto. Meski katanya mencerminkan kelegaan, tetapi—lagi-lagi—nadanya masih persis air yang tak beriak.

Pria jangkung itu kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Odagiri. Ekspresinya tak terlihat risih meski masih mengenakan apron yang biasanya identik dikenakan perempuan. “Bagaimana Cina?” Fukumoto membuka percakapan.

“Hm,” Odagiri menghabiskan dulu kue yang sempat diambilnya dan meneguk teh, “Biasa saja.” Artinya tidak ada masalah yang berarti.

Mengerti apa maksudnya, Fukumoto mengangguk mafhum. “Begitu. Syukurlah.”

“Hm.”

Di luar, orang-orang masih terdengar ramai menyambut pergantian tahun. Suara ledakan kembang api masih berlomba dengan suara terompet yang bersahutan. Akan tetapi, di dalam kediaman Fukumoto, kedua pria tadi masih khusyuk bertukar cerita. Menikmati syahdu dari sesaknya keramaian. Berbagi pahit-manis yang dirasakan mereka selama setahun lalu—termasuk dengan perginya Odagiri ke Cina dan dibukanya bisnis kue Fukumoto di Jepang.

Bukan untuk mengisolasi diri, tetapi menikmati ruang sendiri—karena keramaian tak akan bisa menggantikan momen untuk dua hati yang baru bertemu setelah cukup lama berpisah.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tazakiiii! Cepat sedikit jalannya!”

Tazaki menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kali. Meski tampak segan, kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati pria yang meneriakinya barusan. “Jangan berlari serampangan begitu, Kaminaga. Di sini banyak orang,” katanya usai mereka kembali bersebelahan.

Kaminaga tampak abai, tangannya menepis udara acuh tak acuh. “Jangan kaku begitu! Ini malam tahun baru!” semburnya sedikit menggebu.

Sumpah Tazaki tidak bisa menemukan apanya yang spesial dan membedakan malam itu dengan malam-malam biasa—selain lautan manusia yang menyesaki trotoar atau hiruk-pikuk yang membuat pening kepala. Sebagai sahabat karib dari ketenangan, bagi Tazaki berada di tempat yang lebih sepi tentu lebih menentramkan. Sebelumnya, mohon cabut segala tuduhan bahwa Tazaki seorang ansos atau gemar berduaan di tempat sepi. Sumpah demi langit, Tazaki tidak punya niat kotor dan hatinya suci bersih serupa bulu merpati.

Lantas, mengapa? _Ya._ Tazaki harusnya diam saja di rumah dan menyeduh kopi, lalu menikmati kembang api dari jendela kamarnya bersama merpati peliharaannya. Terdengar lebih menjanjikan dan tentunya, ia tak perlu berada di tengah-tengah keramaian begini.

“Tazakiii! Wooii! Bangun! Gila. Di tempat begini kau masih memikirkan Gabriel? Nanti kutemani membeli pakan merpati _deh_!” Kaminaga bersungut sambil berusaha menarik tangan Tazaki. Mulutnya kembali mengoceh bahwa pria pecinta merpati itu harusnya lebih banyak bersosialisasi dan sering main ke tempat ramai begini sebelum ia benar-benar jadi bersaudara dengan peliharaannya.

Tazaki tak menjawab. Kakinya mengikuti ke mana Kaminaga membawanya dan teringat lagi alasan yang membuatnya berada di sini: satu _chat_ singkat berisi ajakan merayakan pergantian tahun dari pria yang tengah menariknya. Kepalanya tak lagi memikirkan akan seperti apa lautan manusia yang harus ia terjang atau dinginnya suhu yang bisa saja membekukannya. Ia langsung bersiap dan menemui Kaminaga di tempat janjian hingga mereka berakhir di sini.

Apa ia menyesal? Tazaki tak tahu. Rasanya rutukannya lenyap begitu saja mendengar celotehan Kaminaga yang bersemangat menyambut tahun baru. Kehadiran Kaminaga di dekatnya, entah bagaimana menepis beku dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia akan lebih menyedihkan jika menghabiskan semalaman itu sendirian. Hanya di dekatnya saja, ia bisa merasakan matahari telah menerobos dirgantara muram, menjadikan musim semi selangkah lebih dekat.

Tanpa diduga Tazaki menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Kaminaga kini mengikuti arusnya dan ikut berhenti. Pria dengan rambut kecoklatan itu segera menatap Tazaki heran dan melontarkan tanya, “Kenapa, Tazaki?”

“Itu.” Sembari tersenyum tipis, Tazaki menunjuk ke arah kedai yang masih buka dan terlihat menawarkan minuman hangat. “Mau minum di sana dulu? Kutraktir sebagai hadiah awal tahun baru.”


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Nggak_ bosan?”

Jitsui mengalihkan atensinya dari kertas dan menengadah, memandangi Hatano yang tengah sibuk memainkan konsol _game_. Beberapa kali pria berwajah malas itu mendecih dan menggeram karena kalah, lalu memainkan ulang _game_ tersebut.

“Tidak _tuh_ ,” Jitsui menjawab halus, kemudian kembali menekuni _manga_ garapannya. “Lagipula aku tak suka berdesakan di trotoar jalan dan garis mati _chapter_ depan tinggal hitungan jari.”

“Kenapa _nggak_ dikerjakan lebih cepat dari awal?” Hatano melirik Jitsui sejenak sebelum kembali berfokus pada permainannya. “Biar kau punya waktu luang lebih.”

“Sudah dicoba, tapi tetap tidak memuaskan,” Jitsui menghitung sejenak berapa hari yang digunakannya untuk menggarap _chapter_ itu dan berjanji akan lebih ketat dalam mengerjakan _manga_ -nya. “Nanti akan kutambahkan dalam resolusi tahun depan: mengerjakan manga lebih cepat agar tak dikejar-kejar _deadline_ ,” tandasnya.

“Ditolak. Kau bakal memforsir jam tidurmu lagi, kan?” cetus Hatano seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jitsui.

Tawa halus Jitsui meluncur menanggapi. “Tahu saja.”

“Iyalah. Namanya juga pacarmu.”

Tak ada balasan dari Jitsui, pensilnya yang semula masih menari di atas kertas ikut berhenti. Netra jelaganya yang dibingkai kacamata kembali menatap Hatano yang mengumpat. Pria berambut coklat itu sepertinya memutuskan mengakhiri permainannya lebih cepat dan mematikan layar televisi. Ketika ia berbalik, pandangannya bertemu dengan Jitsui dan mereka berbagi pikiran tanpa suara.

Hatano mengakhiri tatapan intens itu dan bangkit sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. “Iya. Aku _nggak_ bakal mengganggumu kok. Asal kau _nggak_ jatuh sakit lagi seperti tahun kemarin,” cetusnya.

Jitsui tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tak tersenyum. “Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya, Hatano- _san_ ,” katanya tulus.

“Nih.” Ketimbang menanggapi ucapan Jitsui, pria berambut coklat itu meraih kantung plastik yang diletakkannya tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi dari sana dan meletakkannya di dekat Jitsui. “Aku tidur duluan. Jangan tidur waktu menjelang subuh. _Met_ tahun baru.”

Usai berkata demikian, Hatano mengacak singkat helaian rambut legam Jitsui. Ia sempat menguap sebelum menutup pintu kamar mereka dari dalam. Jitsui masih terdiam, dipandanginya lagi kaleng kopi yang diletakkan kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Selang beberapa detik, senyum kembali tersimpul di bibirnya. Meski tampak acuh, Hatano tak pernah benar-benar mengabaikannya. Walau bicaranya terkesan blak-blakan, ia perhatian.

“Terima kasih lagi, Hatano- _san_.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini genre-nya lebih condong ke arah family dengan tambahan original female character saya.

“Kenapa kita nggak jalan-jalan ke luar, Amari- _nii_?” tanya Emma polos. Matanya berbinar membayangkan jalanan yang ramai serta coklat panas yang biasanya banyak dijual pedagang di jalanan. Sebagai anak yang aktif, ia suka berjalan di tengah keramaian, apalagi ditambah dengan letusan kembang api di sana-sini serta tiupan terompet. Pasti sangat ramai—dan menyenangkan, begitulah pikirnya.

Amari mengelus puncak kepala Emma sayang, lalu tersenyum. “Soalnya kalau di luar bisa bersesakan. Amari- _nii_ takut nanti kita malah berdesak-desakan,” katanya jujur.

Emma mau tak mau sedikit kecewa. Perayaan pergantian tahun lalu ia bisa jalan-jalan keluar karena ada Bibi dan Paman Grane, tapi ia juga tak mau Amari malah kerepotan membawanya berdesakan di antara lautan manusia. Amari sedikit menyesal melihat raut adik perempuannya. Namun ia tahu, kalau menyangkut keselamatan Emma, ia tak mau mengambil resiko. Ia bisa saja menggendong Emma di bahunya, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Emma mau berjalan sendiri lalu malah—

“Hei, hei!” Amari mengacak helaian rambut sang adik gemas, lalu memamerkan cengiran lebar. “Nanti bakal ada yang datang kok! Emma pasti senang deh menghabiskan perayaan tahun baru dengannya!” hiburnya.

Kepala Emma miring sedikit ke kanan, matanya mengerjap penasaran. “Siapa?”

Belum sempat Amari menjawab, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Amari hanya mengedip singkat pada adiknya, lalu buru-buru keluar dan tak lama masuk lagi membawa sekantung cemilan bersama seseorang. Mata Emma melebar, wajahnya sumrigah mendapati siapa yang dimaksud Amari—orang yang kini tengah memeluk mantelnya dan tersenyum sama lebarnya dengan dirinya.

“Selamat malam, Emma- _chan_!”

“Miyo- _nee_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kairos : Saat yang tepat. Selengkapnya dalam https://id.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kairos
> 
> a/n: Terima kasih untuk 2017 yang berharganya :)


End file.
